ScarClan
'S'c'a'r'C'l'a'n' '« Personalities: 'ScarClan cats are straight forward. Sappy explanations and excessive drama are highly unnecessary and frowned upon. Clever and quick-thinking, ScarClan cats are capable of solving tricky problems rationally, and are accurate in measurements. Rogues and kittypets are looked upon with suspicion. '« Past Leaders: 'Featherstar, Wispstar, Grimstar, Rollingstar. . . '« Past Deputies: 'Blackthunder, Fadedwing, Whitesplash, ( ''Now Whitestar ) ''Ravensong ( ''Now Ravenstar ) . . . '« Build: '''Nimble and lythe; long and flexible legs for running and climbing. Cats are broad-shouldered and range from short hairs to long hairs. '« Pelts: ' Many of ScarClan's members are tabbies. Pelts are generally brown, black, russet, or flare orang-colored pelts; however, gray and white occasionally find their way into cats' genetic coding. '« Terrain: 'ScarClan rests between the land where the coniferous and deciduous forest meet. The climate is warm and balmy during the summer months, and wet and dewy during the short months of leaf fall. As the last coloured leaves fall to the ground, the cold starts to truly set in - the days slowly shorten as cool winds ruffle the cats' pelt. As winter approaches, snow varies from moon to moon. When new leaf rolls around, the forest is brimming with life as small insects stretch their wings and prey launch themselves into sweet bouts of chatter. '« The River: A river runs through the forest of ScarClan, its soft bubbles and gurgles accompanying the rustle of undergrowth. The river parts way, running around a small grassy island that can be reached by half a fallen tree trunk and slippery stepping stones. During the warmer moons, the river's gentle lull pulls cats in as they observe the sereneness on the bank. During the coldness of winter, however, most of the river is coated with a sheet of ice. and blanketed with snow. « Sever: 'Balkan '« Territory: 'Sarepia Forest, Zios & Mt Shiveer; '''Listed must all be patrolled. ' Camp ⤜ Apprentices' Den - ' The den shared between apprentices, not large , or too small. Enough for current apprentices. ⤜ '''Nursery' - The den shared between the queens and kits, usually the safest and most protected. Clustered in the middle of camp, it is usually the warmest. ⤜ Warriors' Den '- The den shared between the warriors and the deputy. Senior warriors usually sleep towards the center, where it is warmer, while younger cats sleep near the edge, where it is colder. '⤜ Leader's Den - The den where the Clan leader lives, usually the nicest den. He or she usually spends most of the day here in seclusion and undisturbed; however, they can be visited by other cats, or choose to spend the night with their mate. ⤜ Medicine Cat's Den - The den that belongs to the medicine cat and their apprentice, who store their herbs and other supplies here as well. Cats with severe injuries and illness also rest here until they recover and are able to return to their own dens. Do note that the camp will change and is now held at Ravenstar (mrbrusselspot)'s den. The gallery down below was the old camp that had been held in Whitestar's den. Just remember how it looked moons ago. Medicine Den.png Clearing.png Entrance.png HighRock & Leader's Den.png Apprentice's Den.png Warrior's Den.png The Warrior Code 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. '''A friendship with loners, rogues, and other packs is not illegal, but is not encouraged. Know where your loyalties lie. Do not become mates with cats from other packs or Clans '''2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 'This is especially highlighted in the case of kits and apprentices. '''5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. '''Older apprentices may, however, ''show what they have learned to kits younger than six moons old. '''6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. '''The deputy must have a voice that others are willing to listen to, for that deputy might possibly become leader one day –continued to the Sixth Code. '''8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. '''For ScarClan, this is under consideration; we have yet to introduce ourselves to other Clans. '''11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. '''Question trespassing cats before acting; unnecessary bloodshed is strongly discouraged. '''12. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. 'If a Clan leader’s actions do not coincide with the words that come out of his or her mouth, any cat is given the permission to counter their leader. '''14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. ' '''15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. '''Kittypets are, however, given one chance at proving him or herself worthy of joining the Clan. '''16. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the'ir allies'. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Sidenotes: No cat is allowed to change their animal nor status without Whitestar's permission. Unless the leader acts first, goofing off is highly unprofessional and disrespectful - Kits and young apprentices are given the exception. Dress Code Please follow the attire format. Dressing properly is the first step in receiving your Clanmates' approval and basic respect. ❃''' Pelt and Eye Color '❃ ' REALISTIC. Cats blend into nature - leafy green is an obvious no. '''Inferior colors: Any shade of pink, purple, real-blue, and bright gold-esque yellow. If you want to be an amazing Russian Blue, please use grey or blue-gray, not actually ''blue. '''Eyes: '''Any, but no pink nor bright purple. '❃ Non-Members''' ❃ ' '' '' '❃ Members ❃ ' Allegiance MATES, KITS, OR ANY OTHER RELATIONSHIPS WILL BE ADDED IN THE FAMILY TREE. ''your name is in green in the 'NAME' section, it means it would link to your OC page. If it is green in the 'USERNAME' section, it would link to your wikia - only if you have one. 'Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, & Warriors ' '''Apprentices and Mentors Queens and Kits Elders cats in count of January 1st, 2015 Side Notes: ''' * ''Any members that had been inactive for the past ''one ''week will be notified and will have to have a good reason for not being active. This may end in exile. You also have to participate and come whenever Whitestar gets on; if he Jam-a-GramsA you and you do not come (if he JAG'ed you multiple times) you're not included in. * On holidays, clan isn't usual, either people are off spending time with their families or we goof about and just have fun. * Not ''all ''members are in this list, these are only buddies with Whitestar Family Tree * Whitestar & Ravenstar are mates. They currently have none of their own kits. * Greyfire (formerly Wolfkit) and Snarkypaw are siblings ' Mother & Father: ' Forestfeather & Whitestar ( adoptive mother; Ravenstar ) * Lynxtail is Whitestar's mother and Shatteredstar is Whitestar's father. Whitestar has many unknown siblings. * Snowflight, Foxwing, and Shatteredstar are siblings & Snowflight from EclipsingClan *Bramblestorm and Ravenstar are brother and sister. of The pack of forgotten nightmares Mother & Father: ''' Whiteflower & Leafwhisker (both from Willowclan, adopted the two siblings). *Nightfall has one kit: Crowkit and an adopted kit, Maplekit. *Creekkit, Dewkit and Dapplekit are siblings of Bloodclan. *Echolight & Redclaw are mates. *Smallwhisker, Laketaik, and Snowdawn Were littermates (sisters, Only Laketail is still living,) daughters of Lilacheart. *Nightshade has one kit : Mistkit. *Falconmoon and Nightfall are mates. *Foxwing has three kits: Neonkit, Fawnkit and Frostkit *Redrain and Foxwing are mates. Clan Quotes '''Feel free to insert your quotes. Ravenstar: "Never give up hope. Always look to the horizon, you will find more there than if you look to the ground in search of answers." Snarkypaw: "If you are in a dire situation, the fault is entirely on you. If you want to blame another figure, you demote yourself a dozen levels. Take control over your actions, accept the consequences, and take control of your own life."'' Minkflight: "Some of us have done things in the past, but it's time to look forward, not backwards." Foxwing: "By staying in the past, you will never succeed or move on. Move on and fight what lays ahead; that is what a true warrior will do." Laketail: "If you're stuck in the dark, follow the light." Nightshade: "Sometimes following your heart is the right thing to do." Dewkit: "Sometime's, the least important things are the most important, we are just ignorant to see it sometimes." Shia LaBeouf: JUST DO IT Contact If you cannot get onto AJ or wiki at some point, it would be easiest to share around our email or anything we can easily communicate through! Of course, if you would like to keep your personal information to yourself, or do not want others to see it, you can post it on either Whitestar, Ravenstar, or Thistlefur's message wall and we will delete it as soon as we get it! '''Questions and concerns regarding the Clan should be directed towards Elias, Shanta, and Alex (Snarky) due to their status as original creators of ScarClan. Here is a list of our member's contacts as in email-wise: ' '''Whitestar '- (Elias) choco1atebunz1@gmail.com 'Ravenstar '- (Shanta) mrbrusselspotaj@gmail.com 'Snarkypaw '- (Alex) snarky101aj@gmail.com 'Thistlefur '-''' '(''Liam) blacksoulaj@gmail.com 'Echolight '- (Ruby) Tylersawesomeandswaggy@gmail.com '''Dewkit - (Taylor) Taylordshipley@gmail.com Honeypuddle - ''(Alex) '' honeypuddle101@gmail.com Nightshade - ''(Grace)'' Danceswithwoives@gmail.com Random Page Editor - ''(Sonorous) sonorous101@gmail.com '''Smallwhisker' - (Marta) Filmingkitti@gmail.com Snowdawn - (Latiyah) Latiyah2705@gmail.com Insert yourself as desired. A'l'l'i'e's',''' 'N'e'u''''''t'r'a''''''l's',' '&' 'E'n'e''''''m'i'e's''' You may not add yourself in here unless I have asked you or given you permission. Allies or enemies. ''' '''Allies: » ShadowClan lead by Pinkpeach1Snowstar and eagle27751 Stonestar » AuroraClan led by Lunarstar Tambo2525 » The Pack of Shadowed Paws lead by Dusk rebelperfection, & Usiku Insanitycy2 » WindClan lead by Dunestar Saberfang » EclipsingClan lead by Shatteredstar tigerstar5434 » BloodClan lead by Jackal PANDA4333 » Willowclan Lead by Ivystar Sly54294 Neutral: Any Clan not listed above, or below. Enemies: Forms Alliance Request Form: ' ''You don't need to fill this out, this just clarifies things so we do not have to read through your page to find the details. '' '''Joining Form: ' ''Please do not just say "May I join?" I need to know details so I can know a bit about who you are and whether or not you are capable to take up your own task or serve your clan well. '' We suggest for you to have an active Wiki account for means of contact. ---- Clan Pages '''These are ScarClan's subpages or blogs, add them in if you'd like. News Beginning and The Deceased Roleplay Official Ships Battle and Hunting Tactics Candidates for Demotion and Exile